Let Freedom Ring
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. It is July 4. Yami and Tea go to the fair. There, they listen to a very familiar song... one they like. And it is Independence Day by Martina McBride.


**Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. The pairing is Yami Yugi and Tea Gardner.**

**I usually see Yami as someone who dislikes domestic violence, and I also see Tea as that way as well. The reason why is because domestic violence is everywhere in the world. Also, actor Patrick Stewart once said in a statement for Amnesty International that, as a child, he experienced, first-hand, "violence against my mother from an angry and unhappy man who couldn't control his emotions or his hands", in his words.**

**I first watched the music video for Independence Day by Martina McBride, and I think it's really neat. Plus, it was really inspiring, too. So, I visually imagined Yami and Tea watching the music video and/or listening to the song itself. So I cooked this up. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the songfics, oneshots, poems and stories I cook up from time to time.**

Let Freedom Ring

It was very lovely in Domino City, Japan, just then – it was summer. And it was the Fourth of July, aka Independence Day. The scent of hot dogs as they sizzled on the grills filled the air, and the American flag – the symbol of strength and unity – seemed to be everywhere as it flapped in the small breeze.

For one couple, it was really sweet, too.

Yami Yugi smiled at his girlfriend, Tea Gardner, as he held her hand. She smiled back at him. They loved each other deeply – very deeply, indeed. After all, today was more than just special – it was very special for them. It was on this day that they had met each other, and somehow knew they were to be together.

It was then that Yami and Tea looked up at the stage, where a young woman with hazel eyes and light-brown hair was standing. She smiled at the both of them, and they grinned at her in return.

"Hello, Domino City!" she called out, and the audience cheered back.

The woman, who preferred to be called M.M, then pointed out Yami and Tea, and said,

"Well, looks like we got one really neat couple here today."

The audience looked at Tea and Yami and applauded, smiling at them. Yami and Tea also grinned, but at each other, of course.

"So, here's a song that I think they'll like," said M.M, as she then stepped up to the mike and smoothed her hair.

Then, the first few notes of a well-notes of a very popular song began playing, and Yami and Tea looked at each other. This was one of their favorite songs – one they had liked ever since they had first heard it a year ago.

Then, M.M began to sing...

_Well, She Seemed All Right By Dawn's Early Light,  
Though She Looked A Little Worried And Weak  
She Tried To Pretend He Wasn't Drinkin' Again,  
But Daddy Left The Proof On Her Cheek_

_And I Was Only Eight Years Old That Summer,  
And I Always Seemed To Be In The Way  
So I Took Myself Down To The Fair In Town  
On Independence Day_

Yami and Tea then began to slow-dance to the song as the audience moved their heads to the beat, as they themselves also liked it a lot, and also sang along with the lyrics.

_Well, Word Gets Around In A Small Small Town  
They Said He Was A Dangerous Man  
But Mama Was Proud And She Stood Her Ground  
She Knew She Was On The Losin' End_

_Some Folks Whispered, Some Folks Talked,  
But Everybody Looked The Other Way  
When Time Ran Out, There Was No One About  
On Independence Day_

Yami and Tea had seen the music video for Independence Day, and then shared their thoughts about it with each other. They thought it was very well-made, and really neat. However, the one thing they couldn't believe was that the video had been called "controversial" just because of the portrayal of domestic violence.

_They may see it as ‛controversial', _thought Yami, _but I will always see it as ‛creative' and ‛thought-provoking'. Plus, domestic violence is something I have always disliked ever since I was Pharaoh. _

_Let Freedom Ring, Let The White Dove Sing  
Let The Whole World Know That Today Is A Day Of Reckoning  
Let The Weak Be Strong, Let The Right Be Wrong  
Roll The Stone Away, Let The Guilty Pay _

_It's Independence Day_

As Yami told Tea this, she smiled, and told him,

"Good for you, Yami. I'm glad you're not abusive or mean."

He nodded. "I agree, Tea. I'm glad you're not either of those things too."

_Well, She Lit Up The Sky That Fourth Of July,  
By The Time That The Firemen Come  
They Just Put Out The Flames And Took Down Some Names,  
And Sent Me To The County Home_

_Now I Ain't Sayin' It's Right Or It's Wrong,  
But Maybe It's The Only Way  
Talk About Your Revolution  
It's Independence Day_

Yami then smiled again as another happy thought came to him. _My ancestors would be so proud to find out that I'm against domestic violence, and has found someone who feels the same way, too._

Yami disliked domestic abuse with all his heart. He disliked seeing a man become angry and strike a woman, and also seeing a woman do the same thing (for he had also seen that some women, but not all of them, often turned abusive themselves, usually because they had been abused by their fathers, step-fathers, or lovers). He had done a lot of research on the horrible topic in high school, and he had made a vow to himself: _I will never become abusive towards anyone, man or woman. Instead I will do my best to control my temper, no matter how out of control it tries to get. This I swear by my blood and the blood of my ancestors._

Back in the present, Tea also remembered Yami telling her the vow he had made, and smiled also. She was glad he had done such a noble thing, because, in her view, it was a good vow to make and a noble one to keep.

_Let Freedom Ring, Let The White Dove Sing  
Let The Whole World Know That Today Is A Day Of Reckoning  
Let The Weak Be Strong, Let The Right Be Wrong  
Roll The Stone Away, Let The Guilty Pay _

_It's Independence Day_

_Roll The Stone Away_

_It's Independence Day_

As the last notes of the song faded into the night air, Yami and Tea smiled up at M.M as she took a bow, and then gave the both of them a secret smile. They caught it at once, and gave her an encouraging beam in return. M.M then stepped off the stage and headed over to them.

"Well, Yami, Tea," she asked, "what did you think of the song?"

"I liked it," said Tea, and Yami added,

"It's very picturesque, too. I especially believe that this song will inspire many writers to use it in a songfic of their own."

M nodded. "I do as well.

"I also hope that domestic abuse is also brought to light and exposed as the monster it should be seen as, too," she added.

Yami and Tea nodded in agreement.

After chatting for a bit, M.M then headed off after telling them goodbye, and Yami and Tea walked home together.

"That sure was a beautiful song," said Yami. "I think there are some hidden meanings and truths in it, too."

"I agree, Yami," replied Tea. "After all, every song has a hidden meaning and is also full of symbolism, too."

As they walked down the path to home, Yami and Tea knew that this was one Fourth of July that they would never forget at all.

July 4. Fourth of July. Independence Day.

No matter what name it was called, it would always be the same day.

**Well, I hope you like this one. After all, the Fourth of July, aka Independence Day, is such a great day, especially because it's in summer, and it's really neat, too. And I also like the song Independence Day by Martina McBride because it has so many hidden meanings, truths and symbols, just like any other song preceding it or after it. Plus, it's a great song to get ideas from as well. **

**I certainly hope that domestic abuse will be brought to light, exposed and seen as the monster it definitely is. **

**Anyway, R&R, please! Nice reviews spur me to write more. **

**~~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
